


Dear Pony Curtis

by Bubbly_Kandy



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Allusions to Suicide, But yeah pretty much a dear Evan hansen au, Butnot much, Gen, Pretty much like the book, Swearing, more tags as time goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: Dear Ponyboy Curtis,.Today is going to be a good day, and here's why...





	Dear Pony Curtis

_Dear Ponyboy Curtis,_

 

_Today is going to be a good day, and here's why._

 

I tapped my pencil on my arm, the white cast on it feeling more clunky and blocky than usual. Maybe it was because of my nervousness, but who knew? I sure didn't. 

 

_Its going to be a good day, because_

 

No, that sounded too corny. 

 

~~_Its going to be a good day, because_ ~~

 

I usually give up around this time, because a headache started to throb behind my eyes. But, this time, I was determined to write something down. Something other than  _you're going to try to make a new friend today_ or  _you're going to be nice to someone._

 

_Dear Ponyboy Curtis,_

 

_Today is going to be an amazing day because you're going to be yourself, but also confident and happy. That's the number one priority, is to be confident and happy._

_You are also going to talk to Cherry today, you know, the really good looking Soc, and you arent going to stutter and be, all, I don't know, gross about it. Sodapop wouldn't stutter to Cherry. Try to be like Soda today._

_Here are some ways to be like Soda:_

_-Don't stutter_

_-Stand up straight_

_-Smile_

_-Don't creepily talk to yourself_

 

I was almost done with my list, but I forgot one thing.

 

_-And don't say that you tried to commit suicide over the summer._

 

There. I started to finish the letter, but my older brother interrupted me. 

 

"Pony? Pony, it's time for school, get up." I shut my notebook, cramming it into my backpack. I then slung the backpack over my shoulder and started to walk out of my room. "Ponyboy!" 

 

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." I mumbled, speeding my pace up a little.  I accidentally bumped into my other brother, Sodapop. He ruffled my hair as we passed each other, asking,

 

"Did ya write one of those letters to yourself?" I shrugged. 

 

"I started one." Golly, Soda can't see what I've written! He'd be a wreck if I did. 

 

"Those letters are important, Pony." My oldest brother, Darry, reminded me. "They're going to help you build your confidence."

 

Ha. 'Confidence.' Yeah, right. All those letters did were give me an early-morning headache.     

 

"I guess." Darry threw a piece of chocolate cake towards me, and, somehow, I caught it without it mostly crumbling to bits in my hands. I took a bite, and grabbed a bottle of chocolate milk that was on the table. Darry was sipping a coffee.

 

"So, you didn't eat last night?" Before I could say anything, he added, "And don't try to lie to me. I have two kid brothers, and one kid brother saw the other kid brother not eat, so don't even think about it." 

 

"I wasn't hungry." That was the truth, but Darry didn't look like he believed me. Soda walked in, rubbing a towel on his head.

 

"Pony, you used to eat like a horse." 

 

"I said, I wasn't hungry." I really wasn't. It was the strangest feeling, like I knew I should be eating,  but... I just wasn't. Darry sighed, and I knew he was disappointed. 

 

"Pony..." His eyes strayed to the clock. "Oh, Lord. Pony, it's time to go to school. Soda, for the love of all things holy, go put a shirt on." When Darry turned back to the stove, Soda stuck his tongue out at him. I tried not to giggle. It's a real funny thing, seeing your tuff older brother stick his tongue out at your other older brother. I stood up.

 

"Bye." Darry waved, but as I headed out the door, Soda chased after me.

 

"Ponyboy, wait!" I turned, and he put his hands on my shoulders. He still didn't have a shirt on. "How about today, you get the other people to sign your cast?" I dreaded having people even look at my cast, but, to make Soda happy, I agreed.

 

"Perfect." He gave my shoulder a pat, then turned around and closed the door. I made it look like I would start heading to school, but I then snuck around the house, then poked my head through the back door. Darry was talking.

 

"I swear, I can't ever talk to the kid like you could, Soda. You get through to him so well; why can't I?" Soda chuckled, but it sounded tired. 

 

"I dunno, Darry. Pony's like a maze; you have to go through that to get to him." Darry laughed ruefully.

 

"A maze? Pony's a damn labyrinth." He started to say something else, but I was already walking away. I knew that if I didn't want my feelings hurt, even unintentionally, I wouldn't listen into their conversations; but it's tempting, knowing what people actually think about you. Still, having your brother call you a 'damn labyrinth' doesn't make you feel that hot, if you know what I mean. 

 

Before I actually headed to school, I went to one of our gangs members house, Two-Bit Mathews. Ol' Two-Bits a great guy. He's the oldest of our gang, and he can't stop making funny remarks to save his life. Even though he's still a junior at 18 and a half, he's pretty smart. Of course, all of our gang is pretty smart. We're street smart, not school smart, you know?

 

I arrived on the front porch of his house. I hesitated before knocking, which is a habit I have. It's something with my anxiety, I don't know. Ask Darry.

 

I knocked on the door, and, to my heart stopping panic, Two-Bit wasn't at the door. His little sister, Elise, was. Elise is a year younger than me, thirteen. She had the same rusty colored hair as her brother, but her eyes were this shade of golden brown that was nothing like Two-Bit's gray ones. She smiled when she saw me.

 

"Hey, Pony!" She batted her eyelashes. Two-Bit always joked that Elise had a crush on me ever since I got too caught up in dirty-talking some greaser girls with Dally. Two-Bit gave me a good punch to the side of the head when he found out, but he's mostly forgiven me. From the way Elise was looking at me, I sure didn't doubt that she would have a crush on me. 

 

"Oh- uh, h-hey, Eli-Elise." And there goes my stuttering. In force of habit, I looked over her face to see any flicker of a negitive emotion. Like I said before, it's a habit of mine. I really hate it. 

 

She started to say something else, but Two-Bit had snuck up behind her, swooped in, and started tickling her belly. She let out peals of happy laughter. I had to smile. It's real nice seeing her act her age.


End file.
